Prongsie
by Curse of the Steely Moon
Summary: aww...prongsies in love...with our very own Lily Evans...but does she feel the same way? stupid summary, but i promise it's good! RR! CH 9 up!
1. Head Girl

Disclaimer: JKs characters, my plot...and that goes 4 the rest of the story...R/R!_  
_

_FLASHBACK, LILY'S DREAM_

"Lily!" Petunia screamed. Lily Evans shot out of bed and looked at her clock. It was 3:00 a.m. She thought Petunia must have found a dead rat from Lily's pet owl, Tigress, but she was wrong. Just as she was about to ignore Petunia, her parents were screaming bloody murder downstairs. Lily sat up bolt right, threw on her slippers and robe and snatched her wand off the bedside table.

"Mum! Dad!" Lily yelled, running down the stairs. It was dark and the eerie lights cast shadows over the walls. Her parents were not there. They were outside running and screaming. Through the window Lily saw flashes of different colored light, which could only be from wand magic.

"NO!" Lily screamed, running outside. Mr. and Mrs. Evans, along with Petunia, were running and dodging men dressed in black cloaks with masks. They were Death Eaters, followers of the ever-growing powerful dark wizard, Voldemort.

"Leave them alone!" Lily screamed, throwing herself on one of the Death Eaters backs. He yelled and pulled her off, sending her flying into her dad.

"Run, dad, RUN! I'll hold them off!" Lily cried, pushing her father out of a stunning spells path.

"No, Lily, you'll be killed!" He said.

"Dad, run inside and floo to Emily's. Do you remember how?" Lily said, shielding her mom from a leg-locker jinx.

"Yes," He said, fighting his way to the door. Mrs. Evans, crouched down low, followed her husband to the door. Before the Evans got there, Lord Voldemort stepped in front of them with a sick smile.

"Good-bye, Muggle filth." He said, pulling out his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

"No!" Lily cried, but she was too late. Her parents were dead before they hit the ground. "Petunia! Floo to Emily's, now!"

"Lily!" Petunia screamed as she was hit from behind with a powerful curse.

"You leave my sister alone, you worthless excuse of a human being!" Lily cried, sending him a curse in return. The last thing Lily remembered before the Ministry came and saved her was seeing a bloody Petunia struggling to get to her and her parents lying crumpled together on the cold ground before she passed out.

_END FLASHBACK AND LILY'S DREAM_

"Lily!" Petunia called up the stairs. Lily woke up with a start, covered in cold sweat and hot tears. She had dreamt of her parent's death again. Two years ago her parents were killed by the most feared dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, Petunia?" Lily called back, wiping her face on her covers. Lily had been living with Petunia and Vernon, Petunia's husband, ever since that day happened.

"Phone call! From Laurie!" Petunia said back. Lily yawned and made her way out of bed, going down the stairs on Number 4, Privet Drive. She didn't like living here, it was much too neat, but beggars can't be choosers.

"'Lo?" Lily said into the phone.

"Hey! Guess where you are going tomorrow?" Laurie asked excitedly.

"Hmm, lemme guess…to your house for my seventeenth birthday?" Lily said.

"No, but you are close. We _are_ going to someone's house. I wanted to go to Diagon Alley, but we already went there a week ago for school shopping, so we exed that out. Besides, tomorrow is August 31, so it's the last day before term." Laurie said.

"Emily's house?" Lily said hopefully.

"Maybe…" Laurie said mischievously.

"Fine, don't tell me." Lily said, sitting down at the table, phone in hand.

"Fine, I won't. Besides, it's supposed to be a surprise." Laurie said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Lily said, twirling the cord around her index finger.

"Well get pretty tomorrow then I'll floo over there at 11:00. Alright? And bring over night things."

"It's a sleep over?"

"I guess, not like we'll be doing much sleeping, eh?" Laurie said. The girls giggled.

"I better go and help Petunia with breakfast." Lily said, standing up.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you." Lily said, hanging up and putting bread in the toaster. Lily wondered whose house it would be at.

Laurie Boot was a pretty girl with shoulder length black hair and tiger eyes. She was about 5'7" and had an average body. She was loud amongst her friends but shy amongst others. She was a half-blood, so she got the best of both worlds.

Emily Cobble was, well, weird. A good weird, mind you. She was so funny also, and really random. Maybe that's why she and Sirius could talk to each other; they both were so weird, funny, and random. She was tall, about 5'11" and had an athletic body. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a pure blood, so she was fascinated by ordinary things, like telephones.

Lily was the smart one of the group. She was 5'8" and had a curvy body. She had thick, dark red hair, and startling emerald green eyes. She thought the Marauders, as the infamous pranking group liked to call themselves, were a bit immature. She didn't mind Remus Lupin as much, mainly because he was a Prefect as well. She didn't know much about Peter Pettigrew except that he followed the other three around. Sirius Black was loud and obnoxious, and James Potter, well, he was an arrogant prat in her opinion.

"Lily, could you pull out the eggs?" Petunia said, buttering the toast that just popped.

"Sure, Petunia." Lily said, making the eggs. Vernon came in and sat down, opening the newspaper to read.

"For my birthday tomorrow I'm going over to a friend's house for a sleep over, do you mind?" Lily asked.

"No, have fun." Petunia said, putting the toast on a plate and pouring some orange juice. There was a tap on the window and Petunia pursed her lips slightly.

"Sorry," Lily said as she relieved the owl of its burden. She looked at the letter and sighed happily.

"What is it?" Petunia asked suspiciously. She hated magic.

"I've made Head Girl at school." Lily said, smiling. Petunia smiled as well.

"Good job," Petunia said, slicing up and orange.

"Thank-you," Lily said, putting the eggs into a bowl.

(A/N: Petunia couldn't be completely evil, now could she? I think she still loved her sister and could still be proud of her, even if the thought Lily was a "freak" so don't kill me for making her so nice!")


	2. Head Boy

Thanks to Jen! I wanted Petunia to be at least a LITTLE loving towards Lily…you know? But yeah thanx 4 reviewing!

James Potter woke up to the tapping of an owl on his window. He got up groggily and took the letter, giving the owl his water. He scanned the paper quickly and threw a pillow at his best friend, Sirius Black.

"Oi, Padfoot, get up mate. I've made Head Boy!" James said, suddenly wide awake.

"Really? No way! I thought for sure old Moony would be Head Boy!" Sirius said, opening one eye and looking at his happy friend.

"Nope!" James shouted with glee, jumping up and down on Sirius' bed.

"What's all this noise about?" Mrs. Potter said, coming in the room.

"Mum! I've made Head Boy!" James said, jumping off the bed and into his mother's arms.

"Oh! I'm so proud of you! My baby! Oh, your father will be proud!" Mrs. Potter cried. James winced slightly.

"He's not here?" He said, slightly disappointed.

"No, he's at work," Mrs. Potter said as she kissed every inch of James face she could reach.

"Mum! Geroff!" James said, pushing himself away.

"Prongs! Don't hog her! Hey mum, where are _my _good-morning kisses?" Sirius said, pretending to look sad. Ever since Sirius ran way from his parent's house last summer, he'd been living with the Potters, and had taken to calling Mrs. Potter "mum."

"_You _didn't make Head Boy," She said, kissing him on the forehead anyway.

"Aww, who wants to stay up late patrolling the halls for the munchkins?" Sirius said, following the Potters downstairs to breakfast.

"Want to re-decorate the house? I'm bored." James said to Sirius after they were finished with their bacon.

"Sure," Sirius said, pushing a couch to the side.

James pulled a chair to the side as well as he thought about some things. He was 6'1" and had a muscular frame from years of Quidditch, which he was Captain and chaser on his house team. He had jet-black hair that was messy all over, no matter how hard he tried to tame it. He had a habit of running his hands through it though, making it worse. He had hazel eyes and wore round silver glasses. He was a pure blood, so his house had many interesting things, things which most people probably didn't have. His father, for instance, had inherited from his father an invisibility cloak. It had been in the Potter family for many generations and now it was James, and he was going to give it to his son as well.

Sirius was the tallest at around 6'2" and had a muscular frame as well from being a beater on his house team. He had shaggy black hair and grey eyes, which were lit up with a twinkle when he was happy or being mischievous, and got dark stormy gray when he was angry. He was loud and sarcastic, as he tended to be when things got too quiet or just when he was bored, which seemed to be a lot. He got into trouble the most, and he and James had a record with the most detentions, Sirius only beating James by 19 of them. He was pure blood but hated being one, since his own family disapproved of "the other kind," a.k.a. muggle-borns.

Remus was the quiet, smart one. He was sweet and kind, and a bit of a Romantic. He was 5'11" and was skinny. He had light sandy brown hair and light brown eyes. He always had a tired look about him, no matter how much he slept. He was a Prefect only because Dumbledore thought he would keep an eye on his friends, ha yeah right. He was a half blood, and also a werewolf. But that never bothered his friends. They hadn't become animagi for nothing.

Peter was short and fat, maybe 5'5". He had small, watery blue eyes and blonde hair. He mainly just followed the others around, because he was not very good at magic and couldn't protect himself. The Slytherins had taken to call him "squib" even though he wasn't. Just because he was a bit stupid, doesn't mean he couldn't do magic. He was very skilled at stunning, the best in fact. Everybody had their skills.

"Prongs, where should I put this couch?" Sirius said, motioning to the red velvet couch.

"I don't care, Padfoot, wherever you want." James said, pulling a rug from underneath a chair.

"Oh, but you know I'm ambivalent," Sirius said. That caused James to roll with laughter, causing Sirius to laugh as well.

"This is my life, and these are my sons," Mrs. Potter said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at Sirius, causing more laughter.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Have a love/hate relationship with it? R/R!


	3. Birthday

A/N: Reviews!

Hannah: HEY! Thanx 4 reviewing! Lol I prefer Petunia to be nicer also…

Ocean-Poweress: thanx 4 the review! Lol yeah the a/n was weird but that's how I put things…lol…its brilliant! Why thank u!

Lily was getting ready to go to Laurie's the next day. She was packing her trunk to go spend the night.

"C'mon, Tigress, into your cage," Lily said, coaxing her owl into a cage with an owl treat. Her name was Tigress because she was orange and black, quite unusual for an owl, so that's why Lily bought her. Lily looked at her watch and saw that it was 10:58.

"Let's go," Lily said, dragging her trunk downstairs. Laurie came through the fireplace and went to get the rest of Lily's things and Tigress.

"The Boot's!" Laurie shouted, and then Lily followed. Just when Lily wondered when the swirling was going to stop, it did.

"Hello Jell-O!" Emily said apparating out of no where.

(A/N: this is based on my real friend Emily who actually is what she is described as, weird, funny, and random. She always says "hello Jell-O" and it cracks everyone up, just thought you might want to know what is up with the Jell-O)

Lily smiled as they hugged. Lily's birthday had actually been a few days ago, and she also got her license to apparate. Lily was the last to turn seventeen out of all the seventh years in Gryffindor.

"So how have you two been?" Lily said, brushing herself off.

"Just dandy and you?" Emily said, pulling Lily's trunk aside.

"Fantastic," Lily said.

"Is everybody here now?" Mrs. Boot called.

"Yes, mum!" Laurie called up the stairs. Her older brother, Glen, had already graduated three years ago and was working at the ministry along with his wife.

"Alright, let's go!" Mrs. Boot said, walking out the door.

"How are we getting there?" Lily asked.

"Portkey, that way you don't know. Here, put the blindfold on her, Laurie." Emily said, handing Laurie a blindfold. It was now completely dark to Lily and they had to help her walk the rest of the way to the portkey.

"Five, four, three, two, one, here we go!" Mrs. Boot called as the portkey took them away. Lily didn't really like portkeys either. They landed and Lily fell over on her trunk.

"Ouch! Help me up, will you?" Lily asked, pushing her trunk away.

"Sure," Emily said, helping her.

"Bye girls." Mrs. Boot said before apparating away.

"Lily, before they know we are here, we need to talk about something." Emily said.

"What is it?"

"Well, I know that you will hate us, but we need you to cooperate."

"Okay…"

"Could you just give Potter a chance this year? Please? If you are at least civil to him then we can spend more time with the rest of them, and Remus." Laurie said, cutting in. Lily knew that Laurie had a big crush on Remus, and she didn't want to spoil it for her, but she couldn't help what she said next.

"Give Potter a chance? Are you joking?" Lily said laughing. "He's a hopeless big-headed jerk."

"No he's not; he is not like that really. He is only a hopeless big-headed jerk around you because he is trying to look impressive. You know that he likes you." Emily said pleadingly.

"Fine, now can we just go to my party?" Lily said, not too happily.

"Yes," Laurie said, leading Lily there. They opened the door and walked inside. Lily felt herself being led into a carpeted room. Laurie and Emily left her side and went to walk somewhere. Lily's blindfold flew off her face and the whole room yelled

"Happy Birthday, Lily!" Lily smiled and looked around. There was only seven other people in the room besides her. There were her friends and the Marauders, much to her displeasure, and a pretty lady she didn't recognize, but knew immediately that it must be Mrs. Potter.

"Hello, dear. I'm Mrs. Potter, and you must be the lovely Lily?" She said, glancing at her son who nodded and was very red in the face. "Yes, you must be. James talks incessantly about you." She said.

"Oh mum!" James said, hiding his embarrassed face behind Sirius' laughing one. Lily blushed slightly at having other people's parents know about her but she just smiled back.

"Mum, leave the poor boy alone." Sirius said, patting the red James on the back while trying but failing to suppress laughter. Lily went and stood by Laurie while Emily lit the candles.

After cake, they opened presents. Emily got her a new dress robe and Laurie got her a photo album. Peter got her a box of sweets, which she shared while she opened Remus' gift, which turned out to be a book she had always wanted to read. Sirius got her some bath stuff, which she looked at suspiciously before declaring them "highly suspicious." James, slightly pink, handed her a gift which she opened slowly. Inside were a small diary and a quill.

"Only you can write with the quill, and the diary has charms on it so only you can read it. And if anyone tries to read it, you'll know." James said.

"Thank-you, James, very much." Lily said, smiling. James eyes widened slightly as he smiled back. Laurie and Emily traded glances; glad that for once this smile from Lily to James was out of kindness.

"Games time!" Sirius said. They played games until dinner, where they ate turkey then finished off the birthday cake. It was around nine when Mrs. Potter retired.

"Let's set up our sleeping areas." Remus said, pulling out his own sleeping bag. The rest agreed as they took turns using the bathroom to change and set up their sleeping bags.

"So now what?" Lily said, opening a box of Every Flavor Beans.

"Truth or Dare, anyone?" Emily said, stealing a bean but then spit it out.

"Bleaugh, asparagus,"

They played truth or dare until midnight when they all agreed to go to bed so they could get up in time for the train back to Hogwarts. After Lily was sure that everyone was asleep, she snuck into the kitchen to write in her diary.

_August 31_

_Well, okay, since it's past midnight, it's really September 1, but whatever. _

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello, I'm Lily Evans. James Potter got you for me for my seventeenth birthday. Laurie and Emily brought me to his house and we celebrated my birthday most of the day. Potter seemed very…different I guess. He didn't seem to be acting all showy; then again, Laurie and Emily said that he only acted that way to impress me, not like it's working. Doesn't he know I hate it when he does that? Oh well. I made Head Girl. I am a witch at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and live with my older sister, because my parents were killed. I'm tired so I better go. Wouldn't want to fall asleep in my mashed potatoes tomorrow, well, tonight, at the Welcome Back Feast!_

_Lily_

Lily closed her diary and was making her way out of the kitchen when she heard the front door open. She looked and saw it was a man that looked like an older version of James, so she assumed it must be his dad.

"Hello, Mr. Potter? I'm Lily Evans," Lily said, shaking the man's hand.

"Are you really? I've been dying to meet you ever since James' first year. His very first letter didn't even have so much as an 'I miss you', all it said was 'Lily this and Lily that'. I'm so glad to finally meet The Lily Evans my son is so crazy about." Mr. Potter said, smiling down at her. Lily really blushed at being known for so long, but she forced a small smile on her face.

"Er, thanks, Mr. Potter. Nice to meet you too," Lily said.

"Dad? Why are you home so late?" James said, coming out of the family room.

"Stupid Ministry again," Mr. Potter said, rubbing his son's head before he could dodge it.

"Um, I'm going to bed, night," Lily said, slipping back into the family room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Potters watched as Lily went into the family room.

"Want something?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Sure," James said, following his dad into the kitchen. Mr. Potter poured some milk into two glasses and handed James one as they both leaned against the counter, legs crossed.

"So…times tough at the ministry?" James asked.

"Mmm, yes. It's not easy, being an Auror," Mr. Potter replied, sipping his milk.

"Yeah…umm, dad? I made Head Boy,"

"Really? Good job, I'm so proud of you. I bet your mom couldn't stop kissing you this morning." Mr. Potter said, smiling.

"Yeah, I had to practically pry her off me," James said. The Potters laughed as they set their glasses down and went to bed.


	4. Ploynoff Pars

Lily woke up, staring at the ceiling, feeling sleepy. She looked around the room and found that Remus was up as well, also staring at the ceiling.

"Good morning," Lily said, propping herself up on her pillow and lying on her stomach.

"Mm, good morning," Remus said, flipping over.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Why are _you _up so early?" Remus retorted. Lily snorted which made Laurie, Emily, and Peter to awaken as well.

"Why are you laughing?" Peter asked sleepily.

"Because we're up," Lily said.

"Oh," Peter said. James picked up his head and looked around.

"Why's everybody up?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Because we can be," Lily said, making Remus snort and roll back over. James squinted his eyes trying to see the red blur in front of him, missing Lily rolling her eyes at him.

"It would help if you had glasses," She said, picking up his glasses and putting them on his nose.

"Thanks," He said, blushing slightly just as Sirius let out a loud snore.

"Should we wake him?" Emily said evilly.

"Naw, he talks in his sleep, let's listen." James said, sitting up and scooting closer to his snoring friend.

"Regulus _always _gets to eat the last ice-cream," Sirius said, rolling in his sleep. The group laughed as Mrs. Potter appeared at the doorway.

"Rise and shine! Got to get up and get ready to go back to school!" Mrs. Potter said, coming in and startling the sleeping Sirius while the others sniggered at him.

"I'll rise but I won't shine," Sirius grumbled, unzipping his sleeping bag. Everyone laughed as they made their way to the kitchen. They all sat down as Mrs. Potter served them chocolate chip pancakes. After they all rushed about packing last minute things, they put they're trunks in the Potters magically modified van and they all got in comfortably. Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Peter in the front (because he got terribly car sick), the other boys in the middle, and the girls in the back. They laughed and joked until they came to Kings Cross Station.

"Bye, dear, have a good year!" Mrs. Potter said.

"I will!" James and Sirius both said, making Mr. Potter laugh. The kids went through Platforms 9 and 10 and onto the Platform 9 and ¾. They found a compartment at the end of the train and heaved their trunks in.

"I wonder who made Head Boy?" Remus said.

"Didn't you?" Lily said, confused.

"No," Remus said.

"Well I'm Head Girl." Lily said proudly.

"Good job!" Everyone chorused.

"Well I know who Head Boy is!" James said.

"Who?" Said everyone except for Sirius, who already knew.

"Me!" Said James.

"You?" They all said unbelievingly.

"Well don't sound like it couldn't happen." Said James, feigning hurt.

"I don't believe it." Lily said, shocked.

"I do," Remus said, clapping James on the back.

"Well, my fellow Headship and best friend. To the Prefect's compartment?" James said, motioning to the door.

"Okay," Lily and Remus said, rolling their eyes. They made their way to the front of the train, James trying to strike up conversation every few seconds that it got quiet.

"James, you know you can't talk to a girl if she can't figure out what the heck a Ploynoff pars is!" Lily said.

"Porskoff Ploy! And it's a Quidditch Maneuver!"

"Well of course!" Lily said sarcastically. "Let me enter first and introduce you."

"Why," James said, waiting outside while Lily and Remus entered, ignoring him.

"Hello, everyone. You probably remember me. I'm Lily Evans and I am Head Girl this year. This year's Head Boy is—"

"Lupin, I knew he'd make it." A Hufflepuff Prefect, Janine McGregor said.

"No, funnily enough, it's not Remus. This year's Head Boy is none other than the infamous James Potter." Lily said, unable to keep the smirk off her face and James entered the silent compartment.

"What?" He said, looking around. The compartment roared with laughter and Lily had tears in her eyes.

"Anyway…" Lily said, lecturing all of them. By the time the three of them had got back to the compartment, the others were playing Exploding Snap.

"What have we missed?" James said, sitting down.

"Nothing much," Sirius said. Lily took the window seat next to James and watched as Remus blew up his and Sirius' face.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" The witch with the cart said. They all bought something and happily ate as Sirius kept blowing himself up. Lily yawned really loudly making the burned up Sirius laugh.

"Tired, Lillykins?" Sirius said. Lily glared at him.

"Do _not _call me _Lillykins_," She said with a low, dangerous voice.

"Why not? _Lillykins_?" Sirius said, trying to hold in his laughter while Remus looked like he'd never see him alive again.

"Because, did I mention the kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you call me that again?" Lily said, standing up slowly.

"No, my dear Lillykins, I didn't." He said, standing also. Lily lunged at him, but wasn't quick enough. Sirius tackled her to the ground while he tickled her mercilessly.

"Sirius! Stop it! A million points from Gryffindor! A year's worth of detention!" She cried, laughing.

"Lillykins, Lillykins, Lillykins!" Sirius sang while James joined him in tickling her.

"Sirius Black! James Potter! Stop!" She roared. "Emily help me!"

"No, I don't think I will." Emily said, laughing at her poor friend.

After Lily managed to break away and kick them both in the shins, she sat back down.

"So, Sirius, have you learned your lesson?" Lily asked.

"Hmm…what was the lesson, Lillykins?" He said, feigning stupidity. She threw her chocolate frog at his head but he only caught it in his mouth. Just as she was about to lunge at him again, James held her around the middle.

"Don't start again," James said.

"Gawd, you two wore me out." Lily said, yawning again.

"I'm sure old Jaimsie-poo wouldn't mind you using him as a pillow," Sirius said, winking at James.

"Be my pillow," She said. James nodded, very red and she put her head on his shoulder and fell straight to sleep.

"Aww," Sirius said.

"I hope she doesn't wake up," James said, stroking her hair. Sirius sniggered at him while Remus read a book, hiding from view and resisting the urge to roll his eyes.


	5. Sorting

Reviews:

Weaselmaniac: lol umm sure thanx!

Alandra Jade Hart: yay! Thanx! Luv yas 2!

JeNnIfEr88: why thank u! I hate it when petunia is evil

the-power-of-love: glad u loved it!

Passionfruitpeach: heres more!

Lily heard muffled voices as she struggled in between wake and sleep.

"Should we wake her? We're nearly there." Laurie said.

"I guess," Emily said. "Lily? Get up,"

Lily opened her eyes but immediately shut them because the light killed them. She buried her face in James neck while he grinned like a madman. James smelled her hair but she didn't notice. Sirius had to busy himself with his cloak to keep from laughing out loud.

"You're a comfortable pillow, thanks," Lily said, squinting her eyes against the light. James, still grinning, helped her up. The train came to a sudden stop and Lily fell into his arms.

"Oh," She said, blushing slightly. The others were exiting off the train when she realized that she didn't have her robes on. She reached up to grab her robes but couldn't reach. James came up behind her, enveloping her back in warmth as he brushed over her hand to get her robes.

"Err, thanks," She said, mumbling.

"Anytime," He said, helping her off the train. They walked in silence to the Thestral-drawn carriages. Lily hated seeing them, but it wasn't her fault that she saw her parents being killed. Lily and James had to separate into different carriages since there was no room. The kids walked into the Great Hall and James made a point of sitting across from Lily, which made her blush slightly while Sirius laughed. Then McGonagall came in with the first years and the Sorting Hat.

_There are four houses here_

_Each highly acclaimed_

_I am to sort you, do not fear_

_And do not be ashamed_

_At which house you will be from_

_Because each is equally great_

_For surely you will become_

_A great witch or wizard by fate._

_There's Gryffindor who are brave at heart;_

_There's Hufflepuff who are true;_

_There's Ravenclaw who are smart;_

_And Slytherin who have ambition to pursue._

_Each of these four_

_Will teach you to find this:_

_The magic in your core_

_That will always exist. _

(A/N eh? What do you think? I am so talented! Lol I actually came up with this in 10 minutes, so it's not like I worked hard on it!)

Once the hat was done, the whole hall burst into applause. Then Dumbledore stood up and they all went silent.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am so happy to see you all here." He said, beaming at them all. "Welcome new students. The Dark Forest is strictly forbidden, as some of the older students would kindly remember," He said, glancing over at the Marauders. "Mr. Filch has put up a new list of forbidden items. There is no magic in the corridors. Thank-you for being here and good-night to you all." He said, as everybody talked and ate. After everybody was full Dumbledore dismissed them and they all left the Great Hall. They walked up the stairs to the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She said.

"Agoomakun," Lily said. They crawled through the portrait and into the common room. Lily and Emily sat on one of the couches while Laurie sat at their feet. James, Remus, and Peter sat on the couch across from them.

"Lemme sit," Sirius said, sitting in between Lily and Emily and throwing his arms around their shoulders. Lily rolled her eyes while Emily laughed and tried to push Sirius off of her. James glared jealously at Sirius while Sirius pretended to glare back.

"Get off me, Sirius, I'm going to bed," Lily said, rising up. Sirius dropped his arm like it was limp and Emily rose to.

"Good-night, boys," Laurie called as the girls started to go up the stairs.

"You only just got here!" Sirius called after him as they ignored him and continued on their way.

"Sirius, you scared them away," James said. "And why did you go and throw your arms around them?"

"Oh, Prongsy, lighten up. I'm just friends with Lily. She's yours. Calm down." Sirius said, getting up.

"Okay," James said. The boys went into their dorm and got ready for bed to fall asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey, it's me Lily again. Today was just the Welcoming Feast. You know what? Last year I would have been ranting for an hour about Potter, but today I have nothing to rant about. Okay, that's a lie, but I do have better things to say about him than normal. He does seem changed, in a way, I guess. He certainly was nicer. And when I used him for a pillow he didn't try anything. Maybe he has finally deflated his big-head and grown up. The only problem is this: last year I just HATED the way he ran his hand through his hair, trying to make it look like he just got off of a broom. But this year when he did it, I actually thought it was cute! Maybe I am sick; James Potter is far from cute. I can't believe I called him cute! Wait, no, I didn't say he was cute, I said his hair is cute. It really is though, I just love the way his jet black locks go every which way…OH MY GOD I did not just say I loved his hair! Okay, maybe I am tired…I must be crazy…okay, going to bed now._

_Lily_


	6. Life’s short break a few rules

Reviews:

Passionfruitpeach: thanx! Heres ur update!

JeNnIfEr88: lol yeah I like dthe diary idea

Megsiroo lol thanx I try…and im glad u like petunia!

Epona319: lol yeah…I like doing that 2 my guy friends 2…that's where I got the idea!

Alandra Jade Hart: well here u go!

Weaselmaniac: yay! Im glad I do james well…hes one of my faves! Thanx 4 the review!

Lady of the lads: lol thanx! I didn't think it was that good (the hat song) but if u say so then I'll agree!

"Lily…Lily…" Laurie said, poking her head through Lily's bed hangings.

"Muflle...Meffrly…mwertly…" Lily said while her face was in her pillow.

"What's that? Sorry, I don't speak troll," Laurie said, dodging the pillow being aimed at her head. The girls got up and got ready for the day. They were the only three in their dorm, so they could move around easily without colliding into other busy girls. They descended the stairs and started walking to the Great Hall, just chatting about things that girls chat about. They walked past the Slytherins, the Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs and made their way to the Gryffindor table. They barely started buttering their toast when the boys walked in, sitting across from them.

"Morning, sleepy heads," Emily said, putting jelly on her toast. Sirius yawned and stole her bacon.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, trying to get it back.

"Nope, finders keepers, losers weepers!" He said, stuffing it in his mouth.

"You are so immature!" She said, glaring at him.

"Yes, and you love me anyway," He said, flashing his best smile. In spite of herself, Emily smiled and threw her toast at him.

"When you two are done flirting, could you pass me the eggs?" James said.

"We were _not _flirting!" They both said. James looked at them doubtfully.

"Uh-huh, and I'm Lucius Malfoy," He said. Sirius passed him the eggs without making eye-contact, making James smirk.

"So now that you're done flirting," Lily began.

"We were _not _flirting!" They said again, louder.

"Well if he's Lucius Malfoy, then I'm Narcissa Black," Lily said, eying the Slytherins.

"Better that cousin of mine than her sister, Bellatrix, I hate her," Sirius said, grumbling.

"Here's the mail," Lily said, trying to divert his anger. Lily looked up at the ceiling hopefully, even though she knew that she wouldn't be getting any mail. She sighed and looked back at her plate, unaware of James watching her sadly.

McGonagall came around with the schedules after the mail. Lily eyed hers and compared them with her friends. They only had a few classes together. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were taking classes to be Aurors. Peter was just taking basic classes to work at the Ministry; and Laurie and Emily were taking classes to be Healers. So Lily had Potions and Herbology with her friends.

"Yay, Double Potions with the Slytherins first, I can't wait," James said dryly. Lily laughed and stood up while the rest followed suit. Peter was terrible in Potions, so he dropped it. So the rest of them made their way to the dungeons for their first class.

"I hope this ends soon," Sirius said, while the doors opened. Professor Holmes was a thin man with graying hair and black eyes. He stood at the front of the classroom with a scroll of paper.

"We will be working on the Skele-Grow Potion today. When I call your name you come sit with your assigned partner at the desk I will put you." He said, unrolling the paper.

(A/N: I made all of the Blacks in the same year, even if that's not how it was in the books…is that alright with you? Hey, remember, it's just fiction)

"Black!" He said. All four of the Blacks looked at him. "Sorry, Sirius Black. Too many Blacks…" He muttered as he pointed Sirius to a desk. "Your partner shall be Cobble," He said, as Emily sat down next to Sirius while he grinned cheekily at her. She rolled her eyes but smiled back as Holmes continued. Lily shook her head. Sirius and Emily definitely had a thing for each other, no matter how hard they denied it.

"Andromeda Black and Lupin," He said, as they sat down at the desk next to Sirius and Emily. Sirius and Remus gave high-fives as other people sat down. Andromeda Black was pretty nice for a Slytherin. Lily still couldn't figure out why she was in Slytherin though, she loved Muggles.

"Narcissa Black, Boot," He said. Narcissa and Laurie sat down, both with deep disgust written on their faces.

"Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange," They sat down behind Sirius, both smiling that they didn't get a bad partner. After all, the two were dating.

"Malfoy, Evans," Lily sat down behind Remus and ignored Lucius Malfoy's angry face.

"Snape and Potter," James sat down behind Laurie, determinedly not looking at Snape. _Why him? Why him? _James thought.

"Now that you all have been seated, here is the list of ingredients," Holmes said, waving his wand at the board, "And now you have the whole period to complete it. Begin." He said, sitting down.

Sirius and Emily got to work with no problem, as did Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Andromeda and Remus got on okay, not talking much. Narcissa and Laurie worked silently, both looking only at the cauldron. Well, okay, Laurie was looking at Remus too.

"Slice the ginger roots, Evans," Malfoy said, crushing the rat bone.

"Yes, oh Great One," Lily said sarcastically, causing Malfoy to glare at her. Remus heard and laughed silently, winking at Lily.

James and Snape worked, occasionally throwing a glare or an insult at each other. Lily and Malfoy argued continually. Finally class was over, and Lily was relieved.

"Glad that's over. Thought I would have to hex Malfoy into next century if he didn't shut his fat mouth up," She said grumpily.

"Yeah, you definitely had it bad," Sirius said, happy that he got Emily as his partner.

"Not as bad as me. I had to work with _Snivellus._" James said, angrily.

"What next?" Lily said a bit angrily as well.

"Well Laurie and I don't have our next class with you. Bye," Emily said, going upstairs to the left.

"_We_ have Defense," Remus said, checking his schedule. The four made their way into the D.A.D.A. classroom. Professor Amana didn't care where they sat, so Sirius made James sit with him, even though he wanted to sit with Lily, and Lily sat with Remus. James was glaring daggers at him but Remus just shook his head.

"He doesn't look too happy," Remus said to Lily. She looked over at the pouting James.

"Baby, he can sit with you next period," She said, pulling out some parchment.

"Lily, he doesn't want to sit with me, you know this, he wants to sit with you," Remus said, digging in his book bag for a quill.

"Too bad," She said, laughing.

"He made her laugh," James said to Sirius. Sirius sighed.

"Prongs mate. He's her friend. He's your friend. He's not going to take her away from you. Moony is just a fun guy to be with. Of course she's going to laugh." Sirius said. James sighed as well.

"You're right. I shouldn't be so jealous. Moony wouldn't do that to me."

"Of course I'm right," Sirius said as the lesson started up. James rolled his eyes as he cast one last glance at Lily.

After Defense, they walked to the Great Hall for lunch. The four boys were huddled together whispering while the three girls watched them curiously.

"Say, what are you guys doing?" Lily asked. They looked up at her and smiled.

"Just planning our next prank," Said Sirius, winking at her.

"James, your Head Boy. And Remus, you're a Prefect. What kind of an example is that? That's not what a smart Head would do," Lily said, shaking her finger at them.

"Oh Lily. Life's short. Break a few rules." Sirius said as the boys went back to whispering. Lily sat there, chewing her sandwich and pondering this concept. _Life's short break a few rules_… Well he was right. Lily sighed. _Must he be right?_

"Well I'm going to Charms now," Lily said, standing up. The boys stood up a well and the seven made their way to Charms. Tiny Professor Flitwick greeted them and they sat down. James made sure he sat with Lily, making Sirius and Remus smile knowingly at each other.

"Today we are doing the Dilusionment Charm!" Flitwick squeaked from the top of his book pile. "Partner up! And the wand movement is tapping! Tap you wand like this! Everyone tap your wand! Good! And the incantation is _Delos!_" (A/N completely made that up, since I don't know what the Latin form of it is) He said tapping his wand on a book and making it go hazy. "Practice on the feathers provided for you!" The whole class began trying to make their feathers go hazy. Lily was the most skilled in Charms, and had all her feathers done in no time.

"_Delos!"_ James said, tapping his wand on his feather, but it did nothing.

"James, you're doing it wrong," Lily said, laughing. He looked at her sheepishly and watched her as she helped him.

"Like this," She said, showing him the proper way to do it. James eventually got it by almost the end of the period.

"Good job, James, now you've got it!" Lily said. James grinned at her and she smiled back, causing James' heart to flutter.

"Prongsie's in love," Sirius said to Remus, pretending to sigh. Remus nodded his head, watching James swoon over Lily. He honestly was a fool for her, Remus thought.


	7. It's a square of love!

Reviews:

Nakedmolerat: yay! Im glad u love it! And my little jamsie-poo 2!

JeNnIfEr88: yay! Heres ur update!

Weaselmaniac: lol thanx, heres the quick update

Later that evening in the common room, Lily was talking to Laurie, who kept glancing at Remus, who was talking to James, who kept glancing at Lily. Peter watched the four amusedly, shaking his head, while Sirius and Emily played wizard's chess. It was all very peaceful until Emily lost spectacularly to Sirius and when he laughed at her, she chased him around the couch. Just as it looked like Sirius was going to get away, Lily tripped him and Emily pounced on him. They rolled on the floor tackling each other for a while until James said his bit, earning him a roll on the floor as well.

"Will you two stop flirting? Moony and I here were _trying _to converse." He said. Sirius and Emily glared at him then pulled him to the floor. It looked like a promising match and people in the common room were making bets on who would win. Eventually Emily, kicking them both in the shins, won; so people were forced to fork over their gold to Lily and Laurie, who were the only people that bet on her.

"Now I'm going to bed," Emily said, with as much dignity that she could muster with her tousled hair and wrinkled clothes. A now very well off Lily and Laurie followed her, waving the boys good-night.

"After everyone leaves, phase one?" Sirius said to James. James nodded. Little did they know that Lily heard every word.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Dear Diary,_

_Yay, me again. Today, out of habit I guess, I looked to see if mum and dad wrote to me. I know I shouldn't, since it has been two years since I have gotten a letter from them, but sometimes I can't help but expect SOMETHING in the mail once in a while. _

_Then for Potions I had to be partnered with Malfoy of all people! Ew! Grrr… he gets on my nerves! Remind me to kick him in the balls next time he calls me a "filthy little mud-blood." I hope his precious children feel that._

_In D.A.D.A. I was sitting with Remus, and James kept staring at me! Not that I'm not used to it, but I think he was jealous of Remus. Don't know why though…_

_In Charms, James made sure that he sat with me, much to my amusement. And he couldn't figure out the charm so I had to help him. Charms are not his best subject. Transfiguration is really his forte; don't ask me how I know that._

_I noticed that whenever I am talking to Laurie, she seems to be staring at Remus! Geez, girl, if you don't stop he's bound to notice!_

_And I have noticed that Emily and Sirius are always flirting! I mean, I know that Sirius is really a flirt with anyone that has a chest, but Emily and Sirius really like each other it seems, and I WILL find a way to make them admit it._

_Emily, James, and Sirius got into a rolling fight on the ground, so I placed bets on Emily and she won. Yay, 10 galleons to me! The reason why Sirius and Emily were fighting was because they were flirting, again, and when James said that they were flirting, they pulled him into the fight as well!_

_Well I must go; I have a feeling the boys are going to try to sneak out._

_Bye!_

_Lily_

After Lily wrote in her diary, she pretended to be asleep, until she was sure that the others were asleep. She got up and slipped on her robe and slippers, then snuck down the stairs. She stayed at the middle of them though, that way she could see if anyone was out there in the common room. She heard voices and shrunk in the shadows.

"Just do it. All four of us can't fit unless you are smaller. You can sit in my pocket or something," James said. Lily saw Peter look at his shoes.

"Oh I dunno…" He said. Lily crept down the rest of the stairs quietly. Remus saw her and she put a finger to her lips, telling him not to announce her presence. She put her hands over James eyes and he gasped.

"Guess who?" Lily whispered in his ear. She felt him smile as he pretended to think.

"Hmm…lemme guess…Elvis?" He said. She laughed.

"No…it's God," She said, taking her hands off his eyes and standing beside him.

"What are you doing up?" Sirius asked.

"I knew that you guys were going to get in trouble tonight. So I decided to investigate." Lily said.

"Oh no, what ever shall we do?" Sirius said, making a high voice.

"Shush you," she said, rolling her eyes. "So what do mean by making Peter smaller?" The boys looked uneasy and she looked at them strangely.

"Err…well…" James said.

"I knew it," Lily said suddenly. They looked at her surprised.

"Well you can't expect me _not _to know," She said.

"What do you know?" Remus asked.

"Peter is Wormtail because he is animagus for a rat; Sirius is Padfoot because he is animagus for a dog; James is Prongs because he is animagus for a stag; and Remus, you were most difficult to work out, but I discovered that you are Moony because you are a werewolf." Lily said. Remus gasped and looked at the ground. "I don't care though; I don't mind that you are a werewolf. In my book, you are still just Remus." Remus looked up at her.

"Really? You don't care? You're not scared?" Remus asked eyes slightly wide.

"No, of course not," Lily said, hugging him. Remus smiled and Lily smiled assuring.

"So you know," Sirius said.

"Yes,"

"And you're not going to tell on us?" Peter said.

"No," Lily said simply. They all smiled gratefully at her and she put her hands together. "So, can I come? Please?" They looked at her then looked at each other.

"Well…"

"Please? James?" She said, scooting closer to James, while he reddened slightly. She knew that he would say yes, no matter what. She knew that he would give in. Oh how she loved using his crushing for her advantage.

"Okay," He said, going red in the ears.

"No fair, you can easily persuade Jamesie-poo," Sirius said, making Lily laugh. James blushed a deeper crimson, but Lily chose to ignore this.

"Will we all fit under your under invisibility cloak?" She asked James.

"Oh you know about that too?" James said.

"Of course, James, you underestimate me." Lily said, flicking her hair back. _I love it when she does that. _James thought to himself.

"Maybe, if Peter will cooperate." Sirius said, eyeing Peter.

"Fine!" Peter said, transforming into a rat. Lily watched excitedly.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "That was wicked cool!"

"Yeah, now c'mon, Peter, into my pocket now," Remus said, guiding Peter the rat into the palm of his hand. He put Peter in his pocket and turned to the rest of them.

"Alright," He said.

"Okay, now, Lily," Sirius said, looking at her. "Sorry about this, but as it's the four of us, we will need to squeeze into the cloak, sorry if you feel violated in any way, it's hard not to touch things when you've got no room to breathe." He said. Lily laughed and hit his arm.

"I'll try, but if you try anything I will hex you 'till you can't see straight," She said. They all laughed as James pulled out his cloak.

"Deal," Sirius said. Sirius and Remus slipped under then Lily and James.

"I can see what you are talking about," Lily remarked as she was squished beside James. She didn't see his elated face.

"Yeah, okay, let's go," Remus said. They walked slowly to the portrait hole and snuck out.

"Who's there?" The Fat Lady called after them. They ignored her and crept slowly down the dark corridor.

"Ouch, James, that's my stomach," Remus said.

"Sorry, but what am I supposed to do with my arms but stick them in your side?" James said, moving them uncomfortably.

"I don't know, stick them in Padfoot's side," Remus said.

"No! Put them around Lily," Sirius said.

"I've an idea, how 'bout you three shut up?" Lily snapped.

"Brilliant idea," Sirius replied.

"Speaking of brilliant ideas, what exactly was your idea for pranking this time? And who are you doing it on?" Lily said.

"Slytherins," James responded.

"Shoulda known," Lily said. They walked in silence until they reached the cold dungeons. "How we getting in there? We don't know the password." Lily asked.

"Watch and learn, Lillykins," Sirius said and Lily hit him across the head.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing his head. They came to a long, damp wall and waited for about three minutes before a Prefect came out. The five slipped in and walked into the common room.

"You guys know when a Prefect will come out?" Lily asked.

"Of course," Remus said as they looked around the common room.

"Wow, so nice," Lily said sarcastically.

"Yeah, okay so here's the plan. Peter transforms, we stupefy the seventh years, 'cos that's who we're targeting, then we float them onto the grounds, and then we place them on the lake and watch the fun in the morning." Remus said.

"Are you sure that'll work? Bunks don't float," Lily said.

"Ah, yes, but mattresses do," Sirius said.

"But what about the Giant Squid? And what if one of them rolls off their mattress and into the lake? What then?" Lily said.

"Lily, you know that the Squid's friendly, and no one rolls, Slytherins' sleep like rocks anyway."

"Sirius, they'll freeze,"

"And who cares? Don't worry, I saw this in a Muggle movie called 'The Parent Trap', it's foolproof!"

"You saw it in a movie? Of course it worked!"

"Trust me," Sirius said. Lily laughed.

"Fine,"

"Besides, Snivellus will freak out. He'll be surrounded in water! Too bad we can't add soap…" James said.

"Alright, Peter, Sirius, and I will take the boys dormitories. You and James take the girls," Remus said, cutting into their argument.

"How will James get up there?" Lily asked, afraid that they figured out how.

"Levitation, it doesn't trigger the alarm," James said.

"Oh, great," Lily said. The other three went up the boys dorms while Lily and James went up to the girls'. They stupefied all of the seventh years and placed them floating on the lake.

"You do realize you just broke the rules and played a prank on someone?" James said to Lily after they were done.

"Yup, and I'm glad. Thanks for the advice, Sirius," Lily said.

"No problem," He replied as they all went back under the cloak and snuck back up to Gryffindor tower.

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my God! Okay, this is an add-on of the last entry, but only 'cos I snuck out. Can you believe that I, Lily Evans, Head Girl, just played a prank on the Slytherins? Well, I did. Wow, and it was fun! I can't wait to see Malfoy in the morning…hee hee hee! Anyways._

_Lily_

Lily shut her diary and went to sleep happily, waiting for the morning to arrive.


	8. Incredoubly gorgoues

Lily made sure that she got up early and got ready. It was only 6:30 when she made sure that the other girls were ready as well.

"What's going on, Lily? Why must we be up so early?" Laurie said, yawning as she brushed her hair.

"You'll see," Lily said, smiling evilly. Emily looked like her friend just went insane but continued putting her socks on. After they were ready, they went up to the boys' dormitories and knocked.

"Who is it?" Remus said.

"It's us!" Lily called.

"We're not decent!" He called back.

"Who cares?" Lily said, opening the door anyway. The girls entered, but stopped to blush. Only Peter was decent and already dressed. Remus was in only his pajama bottoms, blushing also. James was in his boxers, also blushing.

"What's going on?" Sirius said, walking out with only a towel around his waist. Emily took a sharp intake of breath as Lily smirked inside her head.

"I see what you mean, by, err, not being decent," Lily said. Sirius looked from the girls to the boys and shook his wet head like a dog, spraying them with water.

"And you came in anyway? My, girls, and I thought you were sweet innocent young ladies, obviously I was wrong." Sirius said, smiling at them. Emily just blushed and couldn't help but stare at his half-naked form while Laurie held Lily back from trying to lunge at him.

"I'll get you!" Lily said. She grabbed Peter's pillow and through it at him.

"Err…" Remus said, shifting his feet. Laurie smiled and Lily laughed at their uneasiness.

"So, James, you might want to get some pants on so we can see Malfoy wake up," Lily said, causing James to smile.

"What do you think I was trying to do before you barged in here?" He said.

"I don't know," she said as he ran his hands through his already messy hair. Lily sighed as she watched him.

_See? You think that he's cute._

_Do not! He's just…_

_Cute? Girl, you are staring at him_

_Well maybe I can't help it!_

_Yeah, 'cos he has a muscled chest that you would just die to touch!_

"Shut up!" Lily said aloud.

"Err, what? James said. "I didn't say anything."

"No not you, I was talking to myself," Lily said.

_Great, now he's going to think that you're crazy_

_Shut up!_

"You know, Lily, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," Sirius said, coming back out again, this time with his boxers on, making Emily blush again.

"That may be true, but you want to know how people get insane?"

"How?"

"By hanging out with you four," Lily said, smiling at them. Sirius held his hands up, smiling as well.

"Hey, you chose to be friends with us, so that makes you insane before you were with us." He said. Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. Remus excused himself into the shower and the girls sat on his bed together. Peter just sat on his bed, waiting for the others, while Sirius and James were getting dressed. Lily and Emily watched them, while Laurie watched the bathroom door, hoping to see Remus in a towel as well. She got her wish.

"Hey, where are my boxers?" Remus asked, coming out the door in a towel. Laurie stared at him but looked away as he came toward his bed.

"I dunno, look in that drawer," Sirius said, straightening his tie.

"Why are you on my bed?" Remus asked the girls.

"'Cos it's comfortable. I think we'll take it," Emily said. Lily laughed as Remus sighed and looked for his boxers. They waited for the boys and by the time they were done, it was 7:15.

"Geez, you guys take forever." Lily said, standing up at last.

"Yeah? Well it pays to look this good," Sirius said, smiling at himself in the mirror. Lily went to slap him upside the head but thought better of it and didn't.

"Big-head,"

"Meanie-head,"

"Is my tie straight?" James said, turning to Lily.

"No," Lily said, straightening it for him. He colored slightly as she ran her hands down his chest, fixing the tie.

_Gawd, his chest even FEELS good, too bad it's not bare anymore_

_Yeah, _Lily said to herself as she sighed, trying to keep herself from touching his chest again.

"Done,"

"Thanks," James said as Lily backed up to survey it.

"Anytime. Maybe we should come up here more often, eh, girls?" Lily said, knowing that they really wanted to.

"Yes!" They both said, and then blushed when everyone laughed at them.

_I knew you wouldn't mind being with him_

_Look, I don't like him_

_But you think he's hot_

_No, cute, maybe_

_Aha! So you admit to thinking that he's cute!_

_No! He's nothing to me! Just a guy friend, I don't like him_

_So what is he then?_

_Incredibly gorgeous _Lily thought and then slapped a hand to her forehead.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Err, nothing," Lily said. _Except that I think you're gorgeous! No, you're not! He's not! I don't like him!_

"Umm, okay? Let's go down to breakfast and watch the Slytherin's get up!" James said. Lily nodded as they all headed down to the Hall. _Stupid _she thought. They all went into the Great Hall and were just about to sit down when they heard a scream.

"And it begins!" Peter said as they rushed to the window to watch. All the Slytherin's were screaming and trying to figure out how they got there. Some of the girls were trying to paddle their way back to shore.

"Potter!" Snape yelled out, startling Malfoy and making him fall onto his mattress. They all laughed as they watched the terrified Slytherins.

"You did this?" Emily said to the boys.

"No, we did this," Sirius said, motioning to the boys and Lily.

"You were in on this?" Laurie said.

"Yup! And proud of it!" Lily said, making them all laugh.

"Potter!" McGonagall cried out, making the seven turn around and fake innocence.

"Yes, Professor?" James said.

"That was…that was…"

"Really funny?" Sirius put in. McGonagall's nose flared then she went from looking angry to looking…well…something else.

"Yes, funny," She said, as she started laughing. All of the students (with the exception of the other Slytherins) and all the teachers (with the exception of Holmes) were laughing their heads off. Dumbledore chuckled and Hagrid laughed his booming laughs. The seven were so shocked at seeing McGonagall laughing. It was a change. She was laughing so hard that tears were coming to her eyes. The seven relaxed and started to laugh too. Just as the laughter was dying down and McGonagall was wiping her eyes, the seventh year Slytherins came in, all looking drenched and extremely pissed off. This caused the whole hall to laugh again at them, and McGonagall was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe.

"Never mind, no punishment," She said, unable to contain her laughter as she walked away, still laughing like mad.

"Yes!" They cried, giving each other high fives. The seven were laughing still as they sat down. The mail came and they just ate their breakfast happily.

"Remind me to never prank her again! I love Minnie!" James said. Lily laughed.

"Minnie?"

"Yeah, It's short for Minerva, c'mon, Lily, figure it out," Sirius said. Lily swatted his arm as Emily stole his toast.

"Hey!"

"Finders Keepers!" She said. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Lily caught James eye and they both said

"You're flirting again!"

"Are not!" They said.

"Sure…" Laurie said. The group sat down to eat breakfast, then got up to go to class.


	9. It's not what it looks like!

The next couple of months went by like a breeze, with classes being as boring as ever. James hadn't asked Lily out once, and he was very proud of himself. He thought he was doing a good job at maintaining a good friendship with her, which was enough for him if he couldn't have her as his girlfriend. Everything was good and fine until Christmas Break rolled around.

"Right. So who's staying and who's leaving again?" James said.

"I'm leaving," Peter said.

"Me too," Remus said.

"Me three," Laurie said.

"Me and Lily are staying," Emily said.

"Same with me and James. Alright, well, have a good Christmas." Sirius said. Peter, Remus, and Laurie left for the train to go home.

"So it's just us four then?" Emily said.

"I guess so," Sirius said. The four sat on the couches in silence.

"Lily? Can I talk to you?" James asked.

"Sure," Lily said. She and James walked to the other side of the common room and sat down.

"I just wanted to let you know…though you probably already know…that I really like you." He said. Lily blushed.

"I like you too, James." She said. He smiled real big.

"Well…Prongs and I have some things to attend to. See you lovely ladies later." Sirius said, while he and James left the common room, James smiling and winking at Lily.

"Well that gets rid of them then." Emily said. Lily laughed.

"Why?"

"'Cos I need to tell you something,"

"You like Sirius, I know."

"You know?" Emily said, surprised.

"Duh!" Lily exclaimed. The girls giggled.

James and Sirius got to work and were busy planning a prank on the Slytherins when they left the girls that day.

"Okay, Prongs, you know what to do." Sirius said as the boys went their separate ways. James went and did his work while Sirius did his. James was in and unused classroom gathering some things and carrying them back to the Room of Requirement where he was supposed to meet Sirius. Halfway there, he ran into a Ravenclaw who was a year below him.

"Oh, James Potter, hello." She said smiling. She has wide blue eyes and china-white skin. Her silky, curly, gold hair is worn in a way that looks like a waterfall cascading down her back. She is tall and has an athletic build, and is a Chaser. She has prominent cheekbones and full lips.

"Miss Tessa Cruzan. What are you doing down here?" James asked.

"Oh…just being bored I guess. And you?" She asked, getting closer to him.

"Just up to the usual with Sirius." James said, not noticing her closeness. She ran her hand along his chest and stood on her tiptoes.

Emily ran off to the Library babbling about something, so Lily wandered the corridors aimlessly. She was walking along when she heard voices.

"Oh…just being bored I guess. And you?" She heard a girl's voice say.

"Just up to the usual with Sirius." Lily heard James say. She turned the corner and saw James and Tessa Cruzan kissing and Lily just stood there with wide eyes.

"JAMES POTTER!" She shrieked. He pushed Tessa off him and stared at Lily, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Lily, it's not what it looks like!" He said frantically. Lily's eyes brimmed with tears and she ran off, leaving a very upset James behind.

"Oh no…I'm sorry…" Tessa said. James ran after Lily, leaving her behind.


End file.
